The mission of this Core 9001 Laboratory is to serve as a resource center for technical information on molecular biology and animal experimentation. also, the Core has the responsibility in the following areas. 1. Generation of new gene-targeted mutant mice. 2. Maintenance and supply of established mutant mice. 3. Test of the specificity of currently available synthetic angiotensin receptor antagonists.